Old Fashioned Love
by SARA SIDLE GRISSOM 09
Summary: A stagecoach comes to town and Gil Grissom finds the love of his life on it but will she feel the same way. Story is based in the Old West. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new Story I started I am wondering is it worth continueing let me know please. Hope you enjoy the story again please review and let me know .Thanks.**_

_**Las Vegas, Nevada 1882**_

_There was a saloon in town where 5 men were playing poker at a table when the sheriff came in and saw them. He walked over to their table._

"_Gentlemen" said Sheriff Ecklie._

"_Sheriff Ecklie, how are you?" asked Jim Brass who was sitting at the table playing poker with the men._

"_Doing good how about yourself?" asked Sheriff Ecklie._

"_Well not so good; it seems I am about to lose all my money here." said Jim with a grin._

"_Well Jim if you would learn how to play you would win." said another player at the table _

_named Gil Grissom._

"_Come on guys, less talk more play" said Warrick Brown who was also in the game at the table_

"_You just want to rush the game so you can run off with our money. We know how you work Warrick." said the fourth player at the table named Nick Stokes._

"_I have as much luck in cards as I do in women." said the youngest man at the table named Greg Sanders._

"_It's ok Greg, he is beating all of us not just you." said Jim._

"_When the last game was over Gil Grissom ended up winning the whole pot._

"_How did you pull that off Grissom?" asked Nick smiling._

"_That is my secret friend I will never tell." said Grissom smiling and collecting his money from the table._

_On the way out the door a stagecoach pulled up letting out 2 ladies a brunette and a blonde as they went for their bags._

"_Please, allow me help you with that" said Grissom to the brunette. When she nodded shyly, he grabbed her bags and followed her to the hotel. Warrick walked up to the blonde lady and offered his assistance._

"_Ma'am might I help you with that?" said Warrick smiling. She smiled and nodded._

_She followed him into the hotel._

_When Grissom and the brunette entered the hotel she walked to the desk._

"_I have a reservation under the name Sidle" the brunette said._

"_Yes ma'am a Sara Sidle; am I correct?" asked the desk clerk_

"_Yes that's correct." said the brunette. She turned to the man holding her bags._

"_Thank you for your help sir" said Sara._

"_My name is Gil Grissom and it's my pleasure to help you." said Grissom with a smile_

"_My name is Sara, as you heard before." said Sara blushing._

"_Well Sara, it's nice to meet you. Would you like to maybe go to dinner with me?" asked Gil._

"_Sure, where do I meet you?" asked Sara, _

"_I will meet you here at 6 o'clock, ok?." said Gil smiling._

"_Ok, I will be ready in room 7. Gil I will see you later." said Sara smiling and thinking how she couldn't wait to see him again, those gorgeous blue eyes that are hypnotizing._

"_My GOD I am falling in love with a man I barely know. Maybe I will get lucky with him. I am so tired of being heartbroken." said Sara to herself when she was alone in her room._

_Gil was at home getting cleaned up with Jim there._

"_I can't believe I am going to dinner with a gorgeous girl tonight." said Gil smiling._

"_Oh yeah, who would this gorgeous girl be my friend?" asked Jim smiling._

"_A lady who came in on the stagecoach this afternoon." said Gil grinning ear to ear._

"_Hitting up stagecoaches now my friend?" said Jim laughing._

"_No, I walked out of the saloon after our game and saw her fighting with her luggage; so I walked up to her and helped her with it." Gil said smiling from the memory._

"_Warrick also met a lady. He told me. " said Jim._

"_Yes, there was another lady on the stagecoach. Warrick got her luggage for her." said Gil as he finished getting ready._

"_Well, I am ready; wish me luck Jim." said Gil as they headed out his door._

"_I wish you all the luck in the world my friend." said Jim smiling. _

_Gil paused at the door. "Hey, by the way how are you and Dottie doing?" asked Gil smiling._

"_Great; she is a wonderful lady. I love her so much; I don't know what I would do without her." said Jim grinning from ear to ear._

"_That's great but I better head on out, Jim see you later buddy." said Gil jumping on his horse._

"_Ok, but don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jim said smiling._

"_Oh, don't worry, my plans are all good." said Gil as he rode off towards town._

_When Gil arrived back in town, he tied up his horse and headed straight for the hotel. He walked inside, straight for Sara's room and knocked. She opened the door in pants and a shirt, quite uncharacteristic for a woman to dress in this fashion._

"_I hope you don't mind I, hate wearing dresses." said Sara smiling and pulling on her boots._

"_No, I don't mind; you still look beautiful. I bet you would look good in anything or nothing at all." said Gil blushing._

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" said a flirty Sara._

"_I would love to know." said Gil to her looking into her eyes._

"_Let's get to know each other first, ok?" said Sara seeing pure want in his eyes._

"_Sure." said Gil, smiling and giving her his arm to hold onto as they leave them room on their way to the saloon for dinner._

_In the mean time, Nick and Greg are still in the saloon drinking. As Gil and Sara walk in, the two men approach them and say,_

"_Wow Grissom, where did you find her?" asked a drunken Nick._

"_You got anymore like her there I want one." a drunken Greg said._

"_Gentlemen, I suggest you go home and sleep it off." said an aggravated Grissom._

"_We are just getting started; excuse me I see a lady wanting me. " said Nick staggering away._

"_She is wanting me. Nick, wait up" said Greg staggering away._

_Gil turned to Sara in disgust and said, "I am sorry about that; they are really harmless. _

_They work on my ranch they are good men, believe me. The blonde one is Greg and the brown haired one is Nick." said Gil. _

"_Right, they are good horny men." said Sara laughing._

"_You can say that again." said Gil smiling; thinking he was a little too since seeing her in those skin tight jeans and shirt and boots._

_They sat down and ordered drinks and food and continued to talk._

"_So, Gil, you own a ranch with horses and cattle?" asked Sara._

"_Yes, I do. Would you like to see it sometime?" asked Gil._

"_Sure; I've always wanted to ride a horse but I've never gotten to do it." said Sara with a sad look in her face._

"_Well I tell you what; when you come out to the ranch, you and I will go horseback riding." said Gil smiling._

"_That would be great! Thank you Gil." said Sara with a big smile all giddy thinking about spending time with Gil._

"_So how long you in town for?" asked Gil hoping for an answer of awhile not a few short days together._

"_I am not sure yet. I am kind of looking for a place to live now. I'm trying to escape from the town where my family was killed by a bunch of Indians. I hid that's why I am still alive." said Sara looking away to try to hide her tears._

"_I am sorry to hear about your family, you know I got an extra room at the ranch to save you paying for the hotel; and if you would like to save your money, I won't charge you anything. You could just help around the house; it could use a ladies touch." said Gil and taking her hand in his._

"_I appreciate that; but I really don't know that much about you to live in your home." said Sara a little nervous._

"_What would you like to know? I am an open book." said Gil with a wink._

"_Well, do you have a big ranch?" asked Sara._

"_Well I like to think it is. I have a four thousand acre spread, I raise horses and cattle I have lot of other animals too. Such as chickens, pigs and ducks. "Gil saying this with the proud look._

"_Do you live alone?" asked Sara wanting to know if there was another woman involved._

"_Yes, in the main house beside my dog Hank; I do have guys that work the ranch with me in the bunk house, but other then that, I'm alone." said Gil knowing what she was getting at._

"_No lady at home with you? You have got to be kidding me?" said Sara shocked._

"_Nope. I haven't met the right one yet." said Gil looking shy._

"_What do you look for in a lady Gil?" asked Sara wondering if she had a chance with him._

"_Well I like a woman shy, but not too shy. She has to be a loving and compassionate lady; one not afraid to let her true feelings show. She isn't afraid to tell the truth. A lady who will love me for who I am and not what I have." said Gil hoping he read her correctly._

"_Well I don't know how you did it; but you got me down perfect." said Sara smiling._

"_Really? Wow then would you like to go out again sometime?" asked Gil hoping for a yes._

"_Sure, I would love to. I would really love to see that ranch sometime." said Sara smiling knowing he was interested in her. _

"_How about anytime you like we will go, heck, we can go right now if you want." said Gil wanting to share his home with her._

"_How would I go; I don't have a horse." Sara said disappointed._

"_Honey, you can ride on my horse with me. Old Roy is a healthy steed, it's not far from town." said Gil smiling._

"_Ok, would we be back before dark?" asked Sara._

"_I doubt it, but you can always stay the night and I could bring you back tomorrow." Gil told her taking her hand._

"_Ok, I guess that would be fine since we have gotten acquainted some and I feel safer around you now. I would love to see what it's like to ride on a horse. I never rode on one before." said Sara with a smile._

_A man walks up to Gil and Sara. _

"_Well Gil how are you doing? I see you have company." said Doc Robbins._

"_I'm doing really good Doc, how about you?" said Gil looking at Doc_

"_I'm doing good Gil who might your lady friend be?" asked Doc._

"_This is Sara, Doc; she is new in town." said Gil._

"_Well hello Sara, my name is Al Robbins. I am the Doctor in town. I admit that I overheard your conversation earlier with Gil. You have nothing to fear with Gil honey; he is a true gentleman. He wouldn't hurt a flea unless it was a threat to him or others, so you are safe honey." said Doc._

"_Thanks Doc. that makes me feel a lot better to hear a friend talk about Gil that way." said Sara smiling and taking Gil's hand._

"_See you later doc." said Gil._

"_Alright you to take care." said Doc._

"_We will you to doc." said Gil._

_As they stepped outside the saloon Gil asked her,_

"_Would you like anything from the hotel before we leave?" asked Gil._

"_No, I have all I need right here." said Sara looping her arm through Gil's._

"_So do I honey, so do I. " said Gil with a wink._

"_Gil do you believe in love at first sight?" asked Sara._

"_Yes I do." said Gil smiling._

"_Because I fell in love with you right from hello." said Sara with a smile._

"_That's funny, so did I honey. I knew I wanted you from the start. You make me feel like a different person inside and I like it." said Gil smiling._

"_Well let's get onboard old Roy and get home before sunset shall we?" Gil __said with a wink._


	2. Chapter 2

"Easy there Roy , don't hurt this sweet thing." said Gil talking to Roy and looking at Sara smiling.

As soon as he got Sara onto Roy , he hopped on board and away they went. On the ride to the ranch, Sara sat in front and Gil in back holding onto Sara by her waist.

"How you doing honey?" asked Gil in her ear.

"I'm great thank you Gil." Sara said smiling and taking his arms and squeezing tighter to her.

"We are about there; you see that pond in the distance?" said Gil pointing to the pond.

"Yes I see it!" said Sara excitedly.

"That's in my back yard." said Gil slowing down the horse some. He sees Nick and Greg going into the bunkhouse with 2 ladies.

"Those two; I've about had it with them." Said an irritated Gil as they continued to the stable and put Old Roy away for the night..

"What two Gil?" asked Sara, getting worried.

"Nick and Greg; I just saw them taking ladies into the bunkhouse with them and I told them that's a no go." said Gil.

"Why is that if I may ask?" asked Sara curious.

"Well, I worry about the guys getting in over their heads." said Gil with a worried look.

"Well I would think they are old enough to know right from wrong. I wouldn't worry too much Gil." said Sara with a smile.

"Well tonight, I won't worry and ruin your visit. I promise." said Gil.

They arrived at the stable to put Old Roy in his corral and they walked up to his door. Gil opened it up and let them in. The first thing he did was lit some lights and said,

"Welcome to my home Sara; make yourself comfortable and I will be right back." Gil said and walked into the other room tidying it up

While he was in the next room she checked the place over and to her surprise there was a knock on the door. She went and told Gil and took a seat on the couch.

"Here I come, Honey." Said Gil he smiled at her and went to the door.

"Hey Jim what's up?" Asked Gil surprised to see him.

"I see you have company; maybe I better go." Said Jim looking at Sara and smiling.

"No that's ok. Jim this is Sara and Sara this is Jim. He works for me but he lives down the road." Said Gil taking a seat next to Sara on the couch.

"Hi Jim." Said Sara with a bashful smile.

"Hello Miss Sara it's nice to meet you." Said Jim.

"It's very nice to meet you too Jim." Said Sara and grabbed Gils hand and held it.

"Well what can I do for you Jim?" Asked Gil with a smile.

"Well I was wondering if you knew that Nick and Greg brought two ladies in with them and are parading around in the barn naked as the day they was born. I seen them when I was checking on the horses." Jim said looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh my god, that's it Sara honey I'll be right back. Jim come with me please." Said Gil Getting more upset by the moment

"Calm down Gil please." Said Sara watching him and Jim go out the door

As Gil and Jim took off for the barn Jim began to speak.

"Now Gil; I'm just curious as to how are you going to handle this, because I am not sure how I would?" Said Jim

"Well Jim; I for starters am going to chew their asses out. Then I'm going to make them take the ladies back to town, and then in the morning I'm going to give them a chewing out they'll never forget." said Gil Getting madder by the sec

"Good plan there Gil mind if I jump in on the chewing out part it was rather uncomfortable seeing the guys running around in their nakedness." said Jim

"Sure join in maybe with the two of us yelling it may sink in deeper." said Gil with a smile.

As they reached the barn and opened the door all was silent no one was running around anywhere. They looked around a little more and found Nick making out with his girl in the hay, while Greg was making out with his girl in an empty stall.

Gil huffed and turned to leave.

"Lets just go; before long they'll all be asleep anyway. We'll get them tomorrow." said Gil walking out the door with Jim.

"Ok, but I still want to get my say in it." said Jim

"I'll come get you before I start on them. Ok?" said Gil with a slight smile.

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow buddy, I got a lady waiting at home for me to show her the night of her life." said Jim with a smile and walked towards his horse and got on and rode off towards home.

Gil walked towards the house again opened the door and Sara was standing there.

"I was about to walk out and check on you. Are you ok Gil?" asked Sara putting her arms around his neck and fingers thru his hair

"I feel better now that I have you in my arms." said Gil holding her close to him

"I bet I can make you feel even better." said Sara looking into his eyes

"Oh? And how would you do that if I may ask?" asked Gil with an idea but not wanting make a move to soon.

"Like this!" said Sara and she moved her face closer to his.

Sara moved closer to Gil and kissed softly on the lips, she then lick his top lip asked for the kiss to deepen. He gladly opened his mouth for her to enter. He tasted her sweet taste he was then sold on her, he had to have her for his own no matter what it took he wanted to make her his.

"I'm beginning to love this." said Gil smiling and looking at Sara

Then the kissing soon turned into touching and much more

"Are you sure you want to do this honey? There is no rush we can go slow if you like." said Gil trying not to go to far if it had to stop.

"No Gil I'm sure if you want it, I want it too." said Sara with a smile and wanting look in eyes her.

"Follow me to my room. My bed will be much more comfortable than the couch." said

Gil smiling and walking and blowing out the lights in the house.

When they reached the bedroom the two of them looked at each other and smiled wondering who will make the first move.

"Gil, I am not sure what to do first?" said Sara with a look of embarrassment

"It's ok honey I will start first." said Gil as he started to remove her clothing and work his way down her body with his hands and lips.

"Oh Gil that feels so wonderful don't stop." said Sara as she becoming needing him more and more in her.

"I won't stop until you tell me to honey." Gil said and continued working her body over

"Never stop." said Sara between moans and groans.

"Oh honey your skin is so soft. I'd love to feel it against me." said Gil between kisses.

"Well we can make that happen." said Sara .

Then Sara took over removing Gil's clothing and tossing them aside. She started kissing down his chest working her way further down.

"Oh honey, that feels so good." said Gil in between moans.

"That's nothing. I haven't gotten started yet, the best is yet to come." said Sara as she reached her target. She took him in her hands and rubbed him up and down then licked off the pre ejaculate.

"Oh Goddddd…… Sara honey…… ohhhhh." He said so turned on he couldn't even make a complete sentence with the pleasures she was providing him

"Gil honey lay back ok?" said Sara as she was preparing to take all of him in her mouth.

He laid back as she took him and in her mouth and started pumping him in and out of her mouth. It got to a point that he was losing it and started thrusting in her mouth. She started to gag a time or two but mostly kept up with him. At the same time she was messaging his balls for extra pleasure. In time, he felt he was about time to come.

"Oh Sara honey I am about to come. I rather not do it in your mouth please honey. Let me be in you, I want to feel you on me please. I want to pleasure you like you have done me please." said Gil and he tried to calm himself down

Then he noticed Sara had stopped and looked at him. She kissed him deeply she then laid back on the bed. Gil had gotten up to the top of her and started kissing and sucking on her neck. Slowly he worked his way to her nipple. Taking one of them he nipped and sucked it till it hardened, then went to give the other attention.

"Oh Goddddd Gil that feels ssssssso gooddddddddd.." she said so turned on.

"Anything for you honey. You have made me feel like a million bucks, now it's my turn to make you feel special." said Gil licking his way down her and finding her clit and teasing it with his tongue.

"Oh God Gil Oh yes that feels so wonderful ahh." and she felt her wave come in and tried to hold back but couldn't. When she came, he licked up all her juices not leaving a drop at all.

"Oh Sara, you taste so sweet. I could get used to this for the rest of my life." said Gil smiling and looking at her.

"You just might get that wish if you don't watch it!" Sara said smiling and running her fingers through his hair.

"I would love it. Be mine Sara, be mine?" said Gil and looked at her.

"I tell you what, I'll be yours if you ever enter me and let me feel you inside of me." said Sara waiting eagerly for him to join with her.

He took the hint and moved to her opening and pushed himself in slowly until he was all the way in. He watched her to see if he was causing any pain. When she showed no sign of pain, he started his thrusts. All she did was moan and groan with each thrust.

"Are you ok honey?" asked Gil

"I am perfect, thank you Gil." She said while smiling and rubbing his cheeks with her hands.

They continued until she had come again. He then shot his load inside of her.

"Gil that was amazing!" said Sara as she regained the ability to talk.

"Yes it was. and I also repeat my self. Be mine Sara, please be mine?" said Gil as he rolled over to his side and put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it.

"I would love that." said Sara as she beginning to cry

"Honey, what are you crying for? Did I hurt you?" asked Gil a little worried maybe he was a bit to rough with her.

"No Gil. They are tears of joy. I can't believe I actually found someone who is wanting to be with me. I tried so many times they all ran" said Sara

"This," Pointing_ to themselves _" I promise you Sara, I will never run. You are all I need for now and forever." said Gil kissing her on the lips and taking her in his arms, then laying down. They cuddled up till sleep over came them.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all that have been reading this piece and are enjoying it but if you don't like it stop reading, because I will not change the story at all. It is A/U and the way I want it to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Gil was the first to wake and felt something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes to look and it was Sara's head laying on his chest. He took his hand and put his fingers through her hair which in turn woke her up.

"Hi." said Sara looking at Gil and smiling sleepily.

"Hi ,did you sleep well?" asked Gil smiling.

"Yes very well, better than I have in a very long time actually" Sara began to stretch.

"Good I am glad, so what's on the agenda for today my dear?" asked Gil.

"I guess you can take me back to town" said Sara thinking last night was nothing but a one night stand.

"I thought you wanted to stay with me, I meant all I said last night Sara." Gil hoped with all his heart she would stay with him.

"Well I need to get my things from the hotel and check out." said Sara smiling.

"Tell you what, after Jim and I have some choice words with Nick and Greg we will take the wagon and go okay sweetheart." said Gil with a kiss.

"Okay Gil try not to get to upset honey." said Sara putting her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"Okay I promise I will try not to." said Gil putting his arms around her waist and kissing her again and then he let loose of her as he stared to walk away.

"Tell Jim I said hi." said Sara smiling.

"Okay I will I am riding over to get him then we are have a talk with the 2 of them, then you and I will go to town okay." said Gil.

"Okay, I love you." said Sara.

"I love you to honey." said Gil walking out the door to get his horse Roy saddled to ride over to Jim's place.

When he arrived at Jim's he got dismounted and knocked on the door, Jim answered. a few moments later.

"Hey Gil Is it time to chew some ass's out?" Jim asked excitedly.

"Yes it is you still wanna help?" asked Gil.

"Yes, I am not crazy about seeing another mans cock flying around like theirs was last night that was uncalled for." said Jim looking away embarrassed.

"Well… let's go get them, oh and Sara said hi." said Gil smiling.

"So… how are you and her doing?" asked Jim.

"I never thought I could love a person the way I love her." said Gil with a big grin on his face.

"Sounds Like my friend you are in love." said Jim smiling, happy for Gil.

"Yes I am and it feels great." said Gil.

"So how long is she in town for?" asked Jim.

"Soon as we get done with Nick and Greg she and I are going to town to get her things and she is staying with me." said Gil all giddy.

"So… is she staying for good or temporarily?" asked Jim curious.

"Hopefully it's forever, after last night I couldn't survive without her." said Gil looking away.

"Come on lover boy lets get this over with so you can spend time with your lady." said Jim getting on his horse.

"Right." he said as he mounted his horse, moving it next to Jim's "Let's go."

They headed towards Gil's place and when they arrived headed towards the bunkhouse.

"Gil, let's have some fun." Jim said, a crafty smile spreading across his face.

"Yes let's do it." said Gil going into the bunk house.

They saw the guys asleep with their ladies they were about to have a rude awakening .

"Nick and Greg get up now." yelled Gil very loudly, enough to wake them up.

The guys was stirring around so much on their bunks that they fell out of them and gotten up out of the floor and ran to Gil

"Yes sir" both Nick and Greg said at the same time.

"You guys broke a rule, actually you did more than that last night do you remember?" asked Gil angrily.

"I know we brought ladies home last night, I noticed when I got up that a girl was in my bed" said Nick.

"I did to Nick your not alone we were so drunk I don't remember bringing them here." said Greg looking at Nick.

"Then I guess you don't remember parading around naked as the day you was born in the barn?" Jim yelled at the two hung over men.

"No I don't I am sorry Jim and Grissom" said Nick looking down at his feet.

"Yeah I am sorry to guys we need to watch our liquor intake." said Greg.

"Yes you do if you wanna stay and work and now you need to take those ladies back to town and get your asses back here fast and you are both confined to the ranch for a month when/if you get back ." said Gil Harshly.

"Yes sir." said Nick and Greg walking away.

Nick and Greg got the girls up and quickly dressed and took them back to town.

Walking back at the house Gil and Jim were talking.

"I think we handled that pretty good" said Gil

"I think so to, and thanks for letting me get into the ass chewing Gil." said Jim.

"You are quite welcome, well I got to run to town with Sara, Jim can you also get the wagon ready and put Roy in the coral for me and while I'm gone can you keep an eye on the place" said Gil smiling

"Sure thing Gil ." said Jim smiling and walking away towards the barn.

Gil walked towards the house again to get Sara and to head to town.

"Honey are you ready to go?" asked Gil walking up behind her and grabbing her by the waist.

"Yes ready and waiting, let's go." said Sara putting her hands on top of his as they shared a kiss that lasted longer than both of them thought.

They took off out the door and Gil helped Sara onto the wagon and then got on himself and they headed towards town to collect her things.

"So Gil you sure you want me to stay with you?" Sara nervously asked

"I am positive, I love you Sara you are good for me and if I ever lost you I would lose my mind." Gil said sincerely, and to show her how much he wanted it he leaned over and kissed her, putting all of his emotions into that one kiss.

"I feel the same way too." said Sara grabbing Gil's arm and holding onto it.

When they reached the hotel Gil collected her things while she checked out.

"Let's go to the General Store I need a few things." said Gil taking Sara's hand

"Okay, sure." said Sara smiling holding onto Gil's hand.

They walked in the store and while Gil got his order Sara was looking around. She saw a gold and turquoise ring she would love to have, she even asked if they had her size and they did but when she heard the price she had to walk away know it was more than she could afford. She walked back towards Gil.

"See something you want?" asked Gil with a smile.

"Yeah, a lot but I don't have the money for it." said Sara looking away.

"What is it honey?" asked Gil wanting to buy her the world , he loved her so much.

"Gil you can't buy me stuff because I can't pay you back for it" said Sara.

"I can buy you anything you want tell me what it is." said Gil smiling.

"No… Gil its okay really." said Sara walking out the door.

The store-keeper sensing a sale walked over to Gil.

"Sir she was looking at this ring and asked if we had a size 8 and we do but she said she doesn't have enough money for it." said the shopkeeper.

"Well I do … I'll take it , can you put it on my bill." said Gil .

"Yes sir" said the shopkeeper. handing over the ring, glad that he had sold it at last.

"Okay, let's settle up… how much do I owe you this month." Gil asked as he looked at the ring while the store-keeper tallied up his monthly bill.

Gil handed the money over to pay for his things and walked out the door towards Sara.

"Sara honey I have something for you." said Gil smiling

"What's that?" Sara asked surprised

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Gil was taking her surprise out of his pocket

"Okay" said Sara closing her eye's and holding her hands out wondering what he was up to.

"Now you are officially my girl." said Gil putting the ring on her finger.

"Oh Gil, I was just looking at this ring how did you know. asked Sara staring at the ring on her finger.

"The shopkeeper told me you asked about it so I figured it could be my gift to you so everyone knows you are taken." said Gil then kissing her passionately.

"God Gil I love you so much" said Sara putting her arms around his neck.

"I love you to sweetheart now lets go home" said Gil taking her hand and helping her back onto the wagon and getting on it himself and heading back for home.

They headed for home with Gil's supplies and Sara's things and the new life that awaited them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Since some of you mentioned for me to get a new beta I did I hired on ishotsherlock as my new beta. She is teaching me to be better along the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter more to come soon. And if you don't I am sorry. Please review and let her and I know thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived back home they looked around and saw that Nick and Greg were working on the fence around the field.

"Hey guys it's looking good" Gil said looking to see where they had fixed so far.

"Thanks Grissom" Nick said and smiled and returned to his work.

Then Gil took the wagon to the house and helped Sara off and let her inside the house and went and put

the horses into the barn. Then he returned back to the house.

"Hey Gil is Jim still here? Sara asked wanting to see him.

"Not sure but we can find out I will go to the barn and give him a yell and see if he answers" Gil said and went towards the barn.

"Hey Jim you around here" Gil yelled out and waited for an answer.

"Ya I'm here Gil what's up?" asked Jim walking up to Gil.

" Sara is actually looking for you" Gil said with a smile.

"Oh ok where is she?" Jim asked looking around.

"She's in the house waiting" Gil said.

"Well lets not leave the lady waiting" Jim said and went towards the house.

They both walked towards the house and Gil opened the door and they both walked inside.

"Here you go honey, you wanted Jim now you got him" Gil said smiling.

"Thank you Gil, hi Jim" Sara said smiling.

"Hey what's up Sara?" Jim asked with a smile.

"I want to ask you something" Sara said getting nervous.

"Ok go ahead and ask away" Jim smiled and waited for her question.

"Will you teach me to ride a horse?" Sara asked shyly.

"Why sure honey that's no problem when do you want to start your lessons?" Jim asked .

"I could teach you honey you could have asked me" Gil said in a hurtful tone.

"I know but I didn't want to bother you with it" Sara said trying to reassure him that he was still an important part of her life.

"It's no bother honey but if you want Jim that's ok to I know he will take care of you and keep you safe" Gil said and smiled at her.

"Ok Jim I still want you" Sara said and smiled.

"Well then you got me" Jim said and smiled.

"Can we work on it some tomorrow?" asked Sara.

"Sure maybe an hour or two a day" Jim said smiling.

"I would love that thanks Jim" Sara said looking forward to her lessons.

"No problem honey so I will come and get you tomorrow and we will start" Jim said .

"Ok I will see you tomorrow then Jim" Sara said smiling real big.

"Ok bye Sara" Jim said and headed out the door.

Jim left Gil and Sara and went back to the barn to finish tending to the horses and to do a few other things before heading home.

Then Gil and Sara began talking.

"Honey why didn't you tell me you wanted to learn to ride a horse?" Gil asked a bit hurt.

"I just figured Jim would be more patient than you with this kind of stuff but hey if you want to teach me I will let you Gil" Sara said trying to make him feel better.

"Yes I would like that very much honey" Said Gil with a grin.

"Can I ask you something and I want you to be truthful with me to?" Sara asked

"Yes you can and ok I will be truthful" Gil said waiting for her question.

"Are you jealous that I asked another man to teach me and spend time with me?" She said throwing it out there.

"Yes I am a bit hurt that you didn't ask me I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything or ask me anything ok honey" Gil said taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"I know Gil but I just figured you would be way to busy with the farm to teach me" Sara said squeezing his hand.

"Never honey I would do anything for you I can't explain it but you make me enjoy living life and I owe you the world" Gil said smiling.

"So when do you want to start my lessons?" Sara asked with a hint of a flirt.

"Whenever you would like I am all yours" Gil said taking her in his arms.

"How about right now I am anxious to learn" Sara said putting her arms around his neck.

"Ok I will go get Roy and Jesse out and saddle them both would you like to go with me?' Gil said

"I would love too" Sara said smiling.

When they arrived at the barn Gil went ahead and took Roy and Jesse out of their stalls.

"Now Jesse there is a very special lady going to be riding you so no funny stuff you hear me if you hurt her you will be history you got it " Gil said looking into Jesse's eyes.

The horse acknowledged that it understood.

"Ok honey let me help you onto Jesse" Gil said helping Sara get up on Jesse and he saddled up Roy and hopped on.

"Gil you will hold onto my horse so he doesn't hurt me" Sara said worried.

"Yes I will control his reins and I don't think there will be no trouble he is a real gentle horse but I will be right beside you all the way" Gil said smiling.

"Ok so where we heading to anyplace in particular?" Sara asked wondering.

"There is a little swimming hole down a ways I thought we might head there so I could show you it" Gil said smiling with certain thoughts in his mind.

"I would like that" Sara said.

"I love it down there it is quiet and there's no one to bother you and I sometimes go down and skinny dip for a while and go home feeling refreshed" Gil said with thoughts going cross his mind.

"Oh really any chance of you doing it today?" Sara asked flirting.

"You never know I just might take you in with me" Gil said smiling a flirty smile.

"Well I couldn't turn that down at all" Sara said getting a little turned on by the talk.

"Well lets head there and see what happens" Gil said taking the reins of both horses and going towards the swimming hole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok folks so what's going to happen will it be making love in the water or on the grass or will it be a rain storm come and make them turn back before they get to the watering hole or will it be making love in the rain you tell me. I will be looking for some reviews to see if I should keep this going or not and another thing I love reading them the more reviews I get the happier I am so keep them coming and they make me work harder on my stories also Amanda and I love reading them. Thanks again to all for taking the time to read my stories.

Thanks again to my excellent beta ishotsherlock.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to the watering hole they both started thinking about what they wanted to do to each other.

Gil wanted to tear off every bit of clothing she had on and make love to her in the water.

While Sara wanted to go for a swim and make love in the grass. When they arrived at the watering hole Gil spoke of.

"How deep is it? Sara asked.

"Well in places it's over my head but mostly I would say 5 ½ feet deep" Gil said looking at the water.

"Well I am not a very good swimmer" Sara said worried about drowning.

"Then we will stay in the shallow end come on honey you will be fine" Gil said taking her hand and walking towards the water.

"Wait are we going in our clothes?" Sara asked confused.

"Well unless you want to strip we can do it either way" Gil said looking at her.

"Strip and then go in" Sara said and began taking off her clothes.

"Alright then skinny dip it is." Gil said and began stripping himself.

When they were both rid of their clothes Gil took Sara's hand and walked her into the water.

"Wow! This is cold." Sara said starting to shiver.

"Come here I will warm you up" Gil said with a grin.

"I bet you would in more ways than one." Sara said flirting.

"You know I can and will if you would get over here to me my dear." Gil said holding out his arms to her.

"Ok." Sara said and walked her way over to Gil's arms.

That's when he took her into his arms and began kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Oh Gil that feels so good" Sara said finding it hard to complete a thought at the pleasure he was giving her.

"I have only just begun my dear." Gil said and continued his work on her body.

They made love in the water and went for a swim with Gil and Sara splashing each other and her dunking his head a few times down in the water which led to him to do the same to her and eventually they had both got out of the water and it began to pour down rain.

"Our clothes are gonna be soaked." Sara yelled out as the rain pelted down on them.

"That's ok honey a little water won't hurt them beside I am not done with you yet." Gil stated and took her in his arms and laid her down in the green grass and made love to her and by the time they were done the rain slowed.

"Wow that was an experience." Sara said.

"What's that my dear?" Gil asked curious.

"Making love in the water and the rain I never done neither before." Sara said and smiled.

"Well let me just say that you are great at both my dear." Gil said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks." Sara said looking at him smiling.

"You are welcome now lets get dressed and head back home now." Gil said and began to dress.

"Sounds good babe." Sara said and began dressing herself.

Gil held the reigns of Sara's horse still on the way back home.

When they arrived they went and put the horses in their stalls and went to the house.

"So what shall we do now my love?" Gil asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"I kind of got plans with a certain blue eyed man" Sara said

"Oh yeah would I happen to know this blue eyed guy?" Gil asked going along with her teasing.

"Oh you may he is a tall, handsome has grey hair and a beard and goes by the name Gil do you know him?" Sara asked.

"Oh yes I know him very well I hear he is in love with a certain brunette he met and would be lost without her." Gil said going along with her teasing.

"Well let him know I feel the same way when you see him next." Sara said taking him in her arms.

"I love you so much honey." Gil said and began kissing her all over.

"Bedroom" Sara said and took Gil's hand and led him there.

They made love once again and then there was a knock on the door so Gil put some clothes on to answer it.

"I will get it." Gil said and went to answer it.

It was Jim's wife Dottie at the door.

"Hi Gil I hate to bother you but have you seen Jim lately he never came home and I am getting worried." Dottie said with tears beginning to fall.

"No I haven't but I will look around for you why don't you stay here I am gonna grab the guys and go look for him Sara can you come here please." Gil said

Sara was dressed and came out of the bedroom and seen the lady

"Ya what's wrong? oh hi." Sara said looking shocked.

"Sara this is Jim's wife Dottie he never made it home from here I am gonna go grab the guys and look for him I want Dottie to stay here with you till we return ok." Gil said grabbing his hat and getting his boots on and out the door he went.

"Hi." Dottie said to Sara.

"Hi I am sure Jim is ok he may have rode to town or something" Sara said trying to put Dottie at ease.

"I hope you are right Sara Jim is my everything I couldn't live without him." Dottie said and began crying again.

Gil reached the bunkhouse and noticed no one was there.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gil said and headed to the barn.

"What the hell ." Gil said looking on the ground and seeing Jim ,Nick and Warrick all them tied up in front of the horse stalls

He ran over to Jim to see if he was still alive and he was just knocked out.

"Jim hey buddy wake up come on Jim wake up" Gil said beginning to shake Jim awake.

"Gil." Jim said just waking up.

"Yes Jim it's me what happened to you guys?" Gil asked going around waking up Nick and Warrick.

"There were 4 guys came in here looking for Greg and come to find out it was the girl he had brought home Wendy's boyfriend and his gang the Hodges gang he came in saying he was gonna tear Greg to pieces and then we all began fighting and last I remember was getting punched and that was it" Jim said

"Same here where is Greg?" Nick asked looking around.

"I haven't seen him I just found you three." Gil said looking worried.

"I hope they didn't take him with them." Warrick said rubbing his head.

"The gang who has been robbing trains and stage coaches has Greg now this is just great that is why I tell you guys to not bring anyone home with you now we have to figure out where this Hodges gang is keeping Greg at and get him back." Gil said


End file.
